


The Mistletoe Shuffle

by hafital



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-15
Updated: 1999-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the mistletoe challenge from Omega on ASCEM/L. Holiday smut...woowoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, T'Aaneli.

They were going to be late.

Kirk knew that as soon as he felt Spock's lips touch his.

The holiday party had officially started ten minutes go. Everybody was there already -- everybody but the captain and his first officer.

Kirk moaned as Spock forced his mouth open, gently invading with his tongue.

McCoy was probably cursing them at this very moment. He had made Kirk promise to be there on time. Well, Kirk had tried. Sort of.

Kirk brought his hands up under Spock's tunic, feeling the silken warmth. Spock shivered under his hands as he continued up his back. He pulled Spock in closer--wanting to feel that hard cock press against him.

They had been late last year as well. Actually, last year they hadn't made it to the party at all. That was why, this time, McCoy made him promise.

Spock pulled away, breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, Kirk looked up into Spock's heated brown eyes.

The funny thing was that this was all McCoy's fault.

Holding Spock's gaze, Kirk undid the fasteners on Spock's pants with shaking fingers. He slipped his hand down to wrap it around Spock's erection. Shuddering, gasping, Spock gripped Kirk's biceps, no longer gentle.

Two years ago the entire ship had gone mistletoe happy. You couldn't go anywhere without getting kissed. If you were off duty, you were fair game. Everyone had fallen victim to the holiday weed. Mostly everyone. Nobody had braved the challenge of kissing the captain or the first officer.

Suddenly filled with the need to see--to feel--more, Kirk tore off Spock's tunic, then removed his own. His breath caught at the sight of Spock: eyes burning, skin flushed, naked to mid-calf with his glorious double-ridged cock straining upwards. Kirk made a small noise deep in his throat as he pressed against Spock, desperation rising as he searched out his mouth, seeking that sweet burnt sugar taste.

The Mistletoe Shuffle had been McCoy's idea. He had described it to Kirk as an innocent holiday game. Perfect for a youthful, fun loving crew.

He broke away, pushing Spock against the bulkhead, trapping him with his arms as he worshiped Spock's neck. He paid special attention to the Adam's apple, mesmerized by the vibrations escaping his lover's throat. His lips moved down to the collarbone while his hands caressed Spock's lightly furred chest. Kissing a path to the nipples, first the left, then the right, making sure that each hardened into dusky points. Kirk's tongue continued down to the navel, swirling around the sensitive skin marked by a dark-haired trail.

The Mistletoe Shuffle was a variation on the children's game tag. One person, the bearer of the mistletoe, endeavored to "trap" another person under said shrubbery. Once the trapped person was kissed, it was their turn to find someone to trap and kiss.

Kirk took the tip of Spock's cock into his mouth, encircling it, his tongue running around the first of the two ridges. Then the second. He applied pressure to the sensitive spot just below the second ridge and ran his tongue down to the root. Standing up he met Spock's eyes. Kirk put his first two fingers into his mouth and wet them. Gently nudging Spock's legs further apart, he inserted just one finger. Spock closed his eyes, moaned, and spread his legs wider, pushing down to take more in, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip. Spock rocked against Kirk's hand, and he added a second finger, beginning to slowly bring them in and out, scrapping gently across Spock's prostrate, watching Spock pant. Watching him clutch his hands. Watching Spock's long neck stretch, watch him roll his head back, face flushed. Kirk's other hand wrapped around Spock's cock and started to pump. Slowly. Faster. Faster still.

Spock came in deep shuddering waves.

The day came when one brave soul chose Commander Spock as the mistletoe victim. Ensign Leslie Stephens, who worked in the science lab, made his way through the mess hall towards Spock who was eating dinner with the captain.

Kirk gathered the spent Vulcan into his arms and kissed him tenderly. They held each other for a moment. Spock reached between their bodies, unfastened Kirk's pants and released his erection. Pants and boots were flung aside. Spock let himself be turned around. He braced himself against the wall as Kirk took the nearby tube of lube and applied it.

A hush settled over the mess hall. Stephens said Spock's name gaining his attention. He lifted the mistletoe over the Vulcan's head, leaned in and kissed him. On the lips.

Kirk guided his cock and pushed in with a deep-throated grunt. He paused for a moment, then started to move. In and out. Almost pulling out, then pushing back in. Slowly. His hands on either side of Spock's hips, gripping tightly as he continued, creating a rhythm. Spock pushed back to meet Kirk's thrusts.

After the kiss, the rosy-cheeked Stephens handed Spock the mistletoe, said thank you, and turned around, heading back to his table full of stunned friends, their mouths agape.

Kirk lowered himself, resting his head onto Spock's upper back. One hand reached around and grasped the Vulcan's cock, hard again. His hand glided smoothly, in counterpoint to his thrusts.

And he came. Groaning with each spasm.

~~~~~

Kirk looked at his friend who sat in silence across from him. The Vulcan definitely looked paler than normal. Could he be in shock?

Kirk smiled. "Well, Spock. Who are you going to pick?"

"Captain?"

"It's your turn, Spock. The proverbial ball is in your court. You have to pick someone to kiss so you can pass the mistletoe on to the next unsuspecting soul. Who's the lucky person going to be?"

There was a confused look in Spock's eye. "This is a highly illogical pastime, Captain."

Kirk laughed. "Yes. Yes it is." Kirk held Spock's eyes a moment before continuing.

"Maybe you prefer to keep your choice a secret."

"I'm not sure I plan to pursue this activity. I see no benefit from it."

"Don't you?" Kirk looked at Spock intently, then smiled slightly. "Well, you certainly don't have to do anything you don't want to, but the crew will be disappointed. And there really is no harm in just one kiss. Pick someone you trust." Kirk rose as he spoke and picked up his tray. "There must be someone you trust." Kirk paused for a moment, eyes on Spock, then turned and walked to the recycler.

Spock stayed seated and watched Kirk walk away.

~~~~~

"Come." The door to Kirk's quarters swooshed open and Spock entered.

"Spock." Kirk looked up from his desk and greeted him with a smile.

"Am I disturbing you, Captain?"

"No, not at all. I was just reading. What can I do for you?"

"I thought perhaps you might be interested in a game of chess."

Kirk watched Spock as he stood before him. There was tension in the Vulcan's shoulders, and he held his arms stiffly at his sides. "Is that why you came here?"

"In part."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "What's the other part?"

Spock didn't answer. Instead he stood and stared at Kirk, not moving, not saying anything. Kirk got up slowly, eyes on Spock's, and moved to stand in front. Close. Close enough to feel the heat from the Vulcan's body.

"Jim."

"Yes, Spock."

"I have chosen."

"You have?"

"I choose you. It is you whom I trust." Spock brought his hand up over their heads, holding a small branch of mistletoe.

He leaned in, slowly, and kissed Kirk gently, on the lips

~~~~~

the end.


End file.
